Five Years and Counting
by booknerd 3105
Summary: Thalia's thoughts over the years and over the quests.


This is a story about Thaliam a girl. And my last name is not Riordan. Also the whole fandom did not call me **. **

**It was absolutely weird, waking up five years in the future, not knowing anything about the current state of the world. And it gets even more confusing. Thalia was told that Luke, the ever so faithful Luke, had betrayed the gods, had betrayed the Camp, and more importantly, had betrayed her. It was the complete opposite of what she had in mind of Luke. The complete opposite of what she believed. She refused to believe what others said, what Chiron said, and what her father said, that Luke was indeed the one who poison her tree (it was not fun, by the way), and put the blame on Chiron. Oh, and Annabeth, the sweet Annabeth, did not utter a single word in Lukes defense, did not oppose what others said about him, then it should be good enough for Thalia, right? Besides, that son of Poseidon who woke her up from her state as a tree had experienced enough to swear on the River Styx that Luke has gone to the other side. Chiron had assured her that her worst nightmare had come to live, that what the others say was correct. That should be legit, right? (But deep down, Thalia knew that the answer was no.) **

**Meeting up with Grover again was pleasant, despite of what other thought. Sure, he was the one guilty of her time spent as a tree, but no grudges, he did his best. And, of course, a child of the Big Three could put anyone to a nervous state, especially a satyr like Grover. Sally, Percyt notice. But Thalia was infuriated by it. She did not know why. **

**She was relieved when the car finally stopped at Westover Hall, a military school which Grover said had a couple of powerful demigods. When she manipulated the mist, she saw a jealous stare from Percy. She was surprised that a demigod as powerful as he is (dons, nor was it wisdom and cleverness, like Annabeth death. Like grudges hold for years, like the hopelessness of the Fields of Punishment. They are indeed powerful demigods. If they could master their power, they could bring a mass destruction to the world. **

**Unfortunately, Dr. Thorn started to pay attention to them, in a suspicious way. She suggested to dance, because they did look stupid just standing around. She couldnt believe she was saved by the Hunters. Out of all people who could have saved her, Zoe Nightshade had to be the one. Losing Annabeth to Dr. Thorn was bad enough, but having to watch Bianca, thats for sure, whoever that is, he was not Luke. And because of what that traitor had done, Zoe died. She died an honorable death, and they forgave each other, they were sisters now. What surprised her most was that Zoe acknowledged Percy, and she admit there was other kinds of men, one that could be trusted. She died in peace. **

**But the danger had not passed. Thalia would turn sixteen the next day, and who knows what would happen when she did turn sixteen. So when Lady Artemis offered her a position in the Hunt, she accepted gratefully. She knew it was mean to let Percy took her burden, but she did this not only to get away from the prophecy, but also to have peace, to have a reason to forget Luke, and to honor Zoet forget her legs that were crushed underneath that cursed Heras shoulders. But no, that Kelp Head did not do it. He took the burden himself, and faced the Lord of the Titans, Kronos face to face. Frankly, Thalia never saw any demigod did what Percy did, putting his own life in danger, taking every mistake as his own mistake, and defying the ancient laws unscathed. **

**Thalia thought he pushed his limits when he asked the Ophiotaurus to be spared after the quest to save Artemis, but this time, he pushed it even farther. He scolded practically all the Olympians, for their lack of attention towards their children, their own ignorance, and made them swear on the River Styx to not do that again. Percy really pushed his limits, and he walked away from it, in one piece. To be honest, Thalia had to salute him for what he did. **

**When the world seems to be calm, leave it to Her Annoying Highness, Queen Hera, to mess it up again. She had to kidnap Percy and make the whole world look for him, including the Hunt. Artemis was not reluctant to search for him, noted that he had saved the world and he was better from a lot of other men, but the rest of the Hunt, forget it. They were nearly impossible to persuade. But in the end, Thalia managed it. She was not going to let yet another one of her family walked away. After three days of searching, Hera gave a clue to Annabeth. A clue that found Jason Grace, her brother. **

**Founding her long lost brother was weird enough, but realizing that he was the same age as Thalia now was the one that really confuse Thalia. It was quite shameful that her brother found out she was afraid of heights, especially when her brother could fly. He could fly. And he had a girlfriend, he was so mature. The two years old who ate a stapler was no more. That boy had become a preator of New Rome, Son of Jupiter, child of Rome. Thalia catch up to his life, and it was revealed that he was on a quest to find Hera. If it was up to her, she would have left Hera lost, it was better for everyone. But sadly, it was not up to her. So Thalia escort Jason to Aeoluss life. **

**He had saw Hera in her full form, and that could bring any mortal to death. Losing him once was enough, losing him twice, well, that was unbearable. Thalia was prepared to strike the queen of gods in the face, when Pipers war, Thalia was prepared to fight back, with a lot more force than before. Because now, she had more family member to protect, and more friends to save. Yes, Thalia was counting the years again, to the time where the world would be a really peaceful place.**


End file.
